Interstellar
by Just-Sky
Summary: Tooru pernah mengatakan kalau Tobio itu kaku sekali seperti seorang alien, bagaimana kalau itu benar? Tobio adalah seorang alien yang mengunjungi bumi untuk melakukan penelitian 500 tahun yang lalu, namun pertemuannya dengan seorang pangeran pun mengubah semua rencananya. Ikatan keduanya pun terjalin tanpa ia ketahui, lalu apa yang akan ia lakukan ketika drama menghantamnya? [AU]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Haikyuu adalah milik Haruichi Furudate dan My Love From The Star ditulis oleh Park Ji-eun. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dalam penulisan fanfik ini

Warning: AU, Slash, OOC, OC, Alien!Kageyama, Violence, typo, etc.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Sci-Fie,Fantasy

* * *

 **INTERSTELLAR**

 **By**

 **Sky**

* * *

Satu hal yang muncul dalam angan Tobio ketika pesawat ruang angkasanya mendarat di sebuah planet yang bernama Bumi adalah tempat itu merupakan alam liar yang ditumbuhi oleh berbagai macam pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi, begitu lebat dan ia sukar sekali melihat ke tempat lain yang tidak ditumbuhi oleh pepohonan besar seperti itu. Sepasang mata biru tersebut berpendar cemerlang, mengambil gambaran yang terhampar di hadapannya dengan penuh rasa ketakjuban yang muncul di dalam dirinya. Ia sudah sering berkunjung ke beberapa planet dalam perjalanannya selama 200 tahun terakhir ini, namun dari semua tempat yang Tobio pernah kunjungi, sejauh ini Bumi adalah tempat yang menurutnya sangat indah.

Raja muda tersebut memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku celananya sebelum dia beranjak dari tempatnya mendarat beberapa saat yang lalu. Dia ingin melihat apa saja yang ada di dalam planet yang bernama Bumi ini, ia ingin membuktikan apakah penduduk yang mendiami planet Bumi ini juga seindah dengan alam yang ada di dalamnya. Tobio adalah seorang raja dari planet yang bernama Trestamara, jutaan tahun jauhnya dari planet ini, namun di satu sisi Tobio adalah seorang peneliti yang haus akan rasa penasaran. Sebuah alasan mengapa Tobio memutuskan untuk mengambil perjalanan selama 200 tahun lamanya mengarungi alam semesta ini, meneliti dan melihat beberapa planet yang ia kunjungi sampai dirinya tiba di planet hijau ini.

Hutan yang dia arungi pun bisa dikatakan cukup lebat, ada di balik bukit yang menjulang dan terlihat begitu asri. Ini kali pertama Tobio melihat warna hijau yang begitu lebat. Karena sejauh mata memandang dia tidak menemukan kehidupan manapun kecuali tumbuhan dan beberapa binatang, sang Raja muda itu pun sedikit ragu kalau planet Bumi memiliki kehidupan pintar seperti yang ada di Trestamara. Tapi, itu semua hanyalah keraguan yang muncul dalam benak Tobio saja, tidak lebih maupun kurang dari itu mengingat ini kali pertama sang Raja mengunjungi Bumi. Terlebih lagi, tidak ada informasi lain mengenai Bumi. Tidak ada peneliti maupun jurnal yang Tobio temukan mengenai Bumi, kurang lebihnya dia adalah makhluk antariksa pertama yang mendarat di Bumi.

Mendapat pengetahuan kalau Tobio adalah orang pertama yang berhasil menjelajahi Bumi pun membuatnya sedikit senang, ia akan bisa membuat beberapa jurnal mengenai informasi tentang Bumi untuk dia bawa pulang. Pemuda itu terus berjalan, mencoba untuk mencari kehidupan lain selain tumbuhan dan binatang di tempat itu, dan dia memiliki harapan untuk segera keluar dari dalam hutan.

Doa yang raja muda Trestamara miliki tersebut sepertinya didengar oleh sesuatu yang lebih kuat darinya. Ketika Tobio mendekati sebuah sungai yang mengalir di sana, dia mendengar sayup-sayup suara terdengar di sana. Penasaran, Tobio pun berjalan semakin cepat dan mendekat ke arah sungai yang ada di depannya tersebut. Harapan Tobio untuk bertemu dengan penduduk setempat mungkin saja terkabul di sana, namun situasi dimana ia bertemu dengan penduduk setempat itu benar-benar tidak tepat sama sekali. Berada di dalam aliran sungai yang begitu deras tersebut terlihat seorang remaja laki-laki.

Remaja itu memeluk batu besar yang ada di tengah aliran sungai deras tersebut dengan kuat-kuat, menggunakannya untuk menopang tubuhnya agar dia tidak terbawa oleh arus sungai yang begitu deras. Remaja itu mengutarakan kalimat minta tolong, tetapi suaranya tidak terlalu kentara akibat guyuran air sungai yang terus menerpa wajahnya, mencoba menenggelamkannya. Tobio melihat ke samping kiri di mana bentangan sungai berarus deras tersebut berhenti dan mengetahui alasan mengapa sungai itu memiliki aliran yang deras, di ujung sana ada sebuah air terjun yang besar. Tidak heran kalau remaja laki-laki yang tengah memeluk batu besar tersebut mencoba untuk bertahan agar dirinya tidak hanyut dibawa oleh aliran sungai.

 _Harus kah aku menolongnya?_ Tanya Tobio dalam hatinya, ekspresinya yang kalem tidak menunjukkan apapun. Sepasang matanya yang berwarna biru tersebut mencerminkan emosi kecil yang ia miliki. Kedua kaki jenjangnya yang dibalut oleh celana hitam formal berbahan kain itu pun berjalan mendekat, tidak sekalipun ia memindahkan pandangannya pada sosok remaja yang mencoba bertahan hidup tersebut.

Remaja itu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk terus berada di permukaan, usahanya sedikit sia-sia karena arus yang begitu kencang dari sungai itu mencoba untuk membawanya pergi dan menenggelamkannya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar-lebar untuk mengambil napas, tapi karena itu air pun masuk ketika mereka menerpa wajahnya. Tubuhnya yang lemah itu mencoba untuk terus bertahan, dia belum mau untuk mati karena masih ada banyak hal yang ingin dia lakukan. Samar-samar remaja itu pun membuka kedua matanya, pandangannya blur dan kedua matanya perih akibat timpaan air. Tobio melihat bagaimana kerasnya remaja laki-laki itu bertahan untuk tetap hidup, usahanya tersebut mungkin tidak akan bertahan lama mengingat apa yang tengah dia hadapi adalah arus sungai yang keras. Tidak lama lagi sepasang lengan yang tengah memeluk batu besar di tengah derasnya arus sungai itu akan kehilangan tenaganya sebelum tubuh sang Remaja terseret oleh arus sungai.

Bibir Tobio berkedut, hembusan angin itu menerpa dirinya ketika sosoknya berdiri di tepi sungai. Tobio tidak serta merta langsung menolong sosok remaja itu, dia hanya berdiri dan melihat betapa kerasnya sang Remaja bertahan hidup. Kedua mata mereka pun bertemu, iris biru miliknya bertemu dengan sepasang mata berwarna cokelat hazelnut yang menatapnya dengan lantang namun dipenuhi oleh semangat ingin bertahan hidup. Tobio menyukai warna mata hangat milik remaja itu, dan untuk itulah ia membuat keputusan untuk menolongnya.

Apa yang Tobio perkirakan sebelumnya pun terjadi, sang Remaja yang kelelahan itu pun tidak kuat menahan tubuhnya dari terpaan arus sungai, tubuhnya pun langsung terbawa oleh arus air sungai yang begitu deras. Waktu yang berputar di sana pun tiba-tiba saja membeku. Hembusan angin berhenti, begitu pula dengan derasnya arus sungai maupun sosok remaja yang terbawa oleh alirannya. Waktu yang seharusnya berputar pun berhenti dan membekukan semuanya, satu-satunya yang tidak terpengaruh oleh membekunya waktu itu tidak lain adalah sang Raja muda planet Trestamara, Tobio, dia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membekukan waktu untuk beberapa saat lamanya.

Pemuda itu maju ke depan, sepatu pantofel hitam yang ia kenakan pun kini berada di atas permukaan sungai yang membeku. Tidak ada cipratan air yang mengenai kakinya maupun dia tenggelam masuk ke dalam sungai, Tobio berjalan di atas permukaan sungai seolah-olah dia berjalan di atas permukaan yang datar dan tidak terbuat dari air. Sosoknya menghampiri sang Remaja berambut cokelat itu yang kini masih berada di tempatnya semula, tidak berpindah dengan ekspresi penuh ketakutan tergambar di wajahnya. Meski ia berada di ambang kematian, Tobio bisa melihat kalau di balik sepasang mata cokelat milik sang Remaja tidak sedikit pun tergambar ketakutan. Tobio pun kembali memantapkan niatnya, remaja ini tidak boleh mati begitu saja. Ia cukup tertarik padanya. Bukan berada dalam artian kalau Tobio menyukainya sebagai kekasih dimana dia jatuh cinta pada remaja itu pada pandangan pertama, namun Tobio tertarik sebagai seorang peneliti pada subyeknya di sini. Remaja itu adalah makhluk pertama yang dia temui di Bumi selain tumbuhan dan binatang.

"Anggap saja sekarang ini adalah hari keberuntunganmu," gumam Tobio pada remaja itu ketika dia berdiri di hadapan sosok remaja yang tengah tenggelam itu.

Perlahan, Tobio mengangkat sosok sang Remaja dari terkaman arus sungai, ia pun melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada punggung dan belakang lutut sang Remaja sebelum menggendongnya. Tubuh remaja laki-laki itu sedikit lebih kecil dari Tobio, sehingga sang Raja muda Trestamara itu bisa dengan mudah menggendongnya dan membiarkan remaja itu menyandarkan kepala serta tubuhnya pada dada Tobio ketika ia menggendongnya. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi, Tobio yang tengah menggendong pemuda itu berjalan ke arah tepian sungai sebelum dia meletakkan sosok yang ada di dalam gendongannya untuk berbaring di atas tanah rerumputan di samping sungai. Tobio berada di sampingnya.

Ia pun menjentikkan ibu jari dan telunjuk tangannya, suara 'tak' pun terdengar untuk mengakhiri pemberhentian waktu yang dia hentikan tadi. Ketika semua itu terjadi, arus waktu pun kembali berjalan normal dan semuanya yang terhenti pun kembali bergerak.

Tobio melihat bagaimana remaja yang ia tolong tersebut terlihat panik dan juga bingung, ia sepertinya masih berpikir kalau dirinya tenggelam di sungai. Suara batuk pun terdengar dan beberapa air yang dia telan sebelumnya pun langsung keluar dari dalam mulutnya. Pemandangan yang tidak terlalu mengenakkan untuk dilihat, tapi Tobio tidak berjengit barang sedikit pun atau menampilkan ekspresi jijik pada matanya.

"Aaakh... aku pikir aku akan mati!" ujar remaja berambut cokelat yang Tobio tolong tersebut, dia terlihat terkejut sekali saat mendapati dirinya tidak lagi berada di dalam sungai. "Eh.. apakah ini surga? Atau aku bermimpi?"

Tobio yang duduk di samping remaja itu seperti terlupakan, namun ia tidak tersinggung barang sedikit pun. Melainkan ia merasa terhibur melihat sisi kekanakan remaja yang ia tolong itu karena keterkejutannya masih hidup, remaja itu sepertinya tidak sadar kalau ada Tobio di samping dirinya. Tobio tidak menyalahkannya, ia menunggu dengan sabar sampai keberadaannya terdeteksi oleh remaja itu.

Penantian Tobio pun tidak berlangsung lama, karena detik berikutnya ketika remaja berambut cokelat tersebut menoleh ke arah Tobio, sepasang matanya langsung terbelalak lebar ketika bertemu dengan milik Tobio yang balik menatapnya dengan kekaleman di sana. Satu detik berlalu, pun dengan dua detik berikutnya sebelum suara teriakan nyaring seperti teriakan para gadis yang mengetahui diri mereka diintip oleh lelaki ketika tengah mandi pun terdengar dari mulut remaja laki-laki tersebut.

Tobio hanya bisa duduk di sana dengan sabar, wajahnya tak memberikan ekspresi apapun kecuali kesabaran ekstra dan terus menatap sosok remaja –yang masih histeris dengan teriakan girly tersebut– yang mengacungkan tangannya ke arah wajah Tobio. Ia pun menghela napas lagi sebelum dirinya meletakkan tangan kanannya pada milik sang Remaja untuk tidak mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"Mengacungkan tangan pada orang yang barusan menolongmu itu sama sekali tidak sopan," ujar Tobio dengan tenang, ia hanya merasakan hiburan tersendiri ketika remaja itu membuka mulutnya dan kemudian menutupnya seperti seekor ikan. Apakah orang Bumi yang terkejut itu seperti ini?

"Wa-wa... Apakah kau itu Shinigami yang diutus Kami-sama untuk mencabut nyawaku? Tidak, aku terlalu tampan untuk mati!" Remaja itu berteriak lagi, penuh dengan kehisterisan di dalamanya sebelum dia mengambil beberapa langkah mundur menggunakan kedua tangannya, mencoba menjauh dari sosok Tobio namun tidak bertahan lama maupun terlalu jauh karena setelahnya remaja itu kembali terjatuh ke belakang akibat kedua lengannya tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya.

Shinigami? Kami-sama? Tobio bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah Shinigami dan Kami-sama yang pemuda itu maksud. Ia akan mencari tahu nanti karena sekarang ini dia memiliki sebuah hal yang harus dia selesaikan, namun entah kenapa Tobio merasa dirinya sedikit menyesal karena sudah menolong remaja tersebut. Dia memiliki firasat kalau dirinya akan terlibat dalam banyak masalah yang melelahkan karena tindakan yang dia lakukan tersebut, dan lebih dari itu Tobio pun memiliki firasat kalau remaja tersebut akan menghantarkan drama pada dirinya. Bahkan sebelum mereka tahu satu sama lain pun Tobio bisa melihat betapa mendramatisirnya orang yang dia tolong tersebut, dalam hati Tobio berharap dirinya tidak akan menyesali tindakan mulianya yaitu menolong remaja yang hampir tenggelam tersebut.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mengunjungi dan membaca fanfik ini. Mohon maaf kalau bahasanya kaku sekali akibat terlalu lamanya hiatus. Fanfik ini ditulis karena terinspirasi oleh drama Korea "My Love From The Star" yang ditayangkan oleh SBS. Semoga ceritanya menghibur

Author: Sky


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Haikyuu adalah milik Haruichi Furudate. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dalam penulisan fanfik ini

Warning: AU, Slash, OOC, OC, Alien!Kageyama, Violence, typo, etc.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Sci-Fi,Fantasy

* * *

 **INTERSTELLAR**

 **BY**

 **SKY**

* * *

Dalam usianya yang baru menginjak angka 17 tahun, Tooru adalah sosok yang begitu dikagumi oleh semua orang di penjuru negerinya juga memiliki karisma yang begitu besar. Banyak orang ingin mendekatinya dan menjadi temannya, banyak gadis cantik baik itu dari kalangan kelas tinggi sampai rendah ingin menjadi istrinya –bahkan selirnya– dan tidak sedikit pun pula yang iri dengan kehidupannya tersebut. Dalam artian lain, Tooru adalah seorang pemuda yang dilahirkan dalam naungan bintang keberuntungan. Dia memiliki karisma besar, pintar, tampan, dan banyak talenta lain yang ia miliki. Dia adalah Pangeran Tooru, putera mahkota dari kekaisaran Jepang dan suatu saat dirinya akan menjadi Kaisar Jepang untuk menggantikan ayahnya. Menjadi orang nomor satu di negeri Sakura yang merupakan negerinya yang unik tersebut.

Tooru sangat menikmati hidupnya, ia tidak mengeluh ketika menjadi Putera Mahkota yang artinya ia tidak terlalu memiliki banyak kebebasan karena ada banyak hal yang harus ia pelajari, untuk mempersiapkannya kelak menjadi seorang Kaisar besar yang dapat menggantikan sang Ayahanda. Tooru menganggap semua itu sebagai tantangan yang menarik, dan tidak dipungkiri pula kalau sang Pangeran pertama itu menyukai memegang kekuasaan tinggi akan negerinya. Selama 17 tahun ini Tooru selalu hidup dalam kebahagiaan, tidak ada yang pernah dia keluhkan.

Sebagai calon Kaisar Jepang suatu saat nanti, Tooru tahu kalau dia harus memilih seorang pendamping sebagai Ratu yang akan memimpin di sampingnya kelak. Ia tahu itu, bahkan Tooru kecil pun sudah menerima akan nasibnya tersebut. Kedua orangtuanya saja menikah bukan karena cinta, namun karena perjodohan yang lama kelamaan menjadi benih cinta. Tooru pun berpikir kalau dia dijodohkan kelak dirinya juga akan menemukan cinta pada calon istrinya, seperti apa yang terjadi pada Ayah dan Ibunya. Namun, pemikiran yang sudah Tooru bangun tersebut sepertinya tidak lebih dari sebuah mimpi saja.

Tooru mungkin tidak bermasalah untuk dijodohkan dengan seorang tuan putri maupun wanita dari kalangan bangsawan lainnya yang tidak dia kenal sebelumnya, bahkan dia juga tidak keberatan bila dirinya diperebutkan oleh banyak wanita. Bahkan, Tooru sendiri menganggap kalau wanita yang kelak akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya haruslah merasa bangga dan beruntuk karena Tooru mau meliriknya, karena bagaimana pun Tooru adalah seorang Pangeran yang kelak akan menjadi Kaisar Jepang. Namun, satu hal yang Tooru permasalahkan mengenai semua ini adalah Ayahnya memaksanya untuk menikah pada usia sebelia ini. Tooru tidak siap, ia tidak ingin menikah muda apalagi memiliki anak di usia sekarang ini. Tooru memiliki ambisi untuk menjadi seorang Kaisar yang jauh lebih hebat dari sang Ayah, untuk itu dia memiliki banyak hal untuk ia pelajari, untuk mempersiapkannya kelak. Pemuda itu sudah memberikan argumen kepada sang Ayah, mulai dari alasan satu sampai yang terakhir mengapa Tooru tidak ingin menikah sekarang ini, namun Ayahnya tidak mendengarkan semua itu.

" _Seorang Kaisar harus bisa berkorban demi negaranya dan tidak bertindak egois seperti yang kau lakukan, Tooru. Putri Ayumi adalah seorang Fujiwara dan dia berasal dari bangsawan kelas atas, kau seharusnya beruntung bisa menikah dengannya,"_ ujar sang Ayah yang Tooru ingat.

Berbagai alasan tidak didengarkan oleh sang Ayah, dan Tooru pun sama sekali tidak memiliki aliansi di sisinya karena mereka memang mengharapkan sang Putra Mahkota untuk segera menikah. Usia 17 tahun seperti dirinya sudah seharusnya memiliki seorang istri. Tapi Tooru tidak siap, dan berada dalam istana hanya akan membuatnya tertekan tidak karuan. Sebuah keputusan pun dia ambil dalam kekalutan ini, Tooru pun melarikan diri dari istana.

Bila Tooru berpikir usaha melarikan dirinya itu akan menjadi perjalanan yang indah, maka dia salah besar. Tooru lupa kalau dirinya tidak bisa bertahan di luar tembok istana apalagi di alam liar, dan singkat cerita Tooru pun mengalami nasib sial dan hampir mati tenggelam di sungai kalau bukan dirinya ditolong oleh orang aneh yang mengenakan pakaian sama anehnya yang berwarna hitam tersebut.

Warna hitam yang dikenakan oleh pemuda itu mengingatkan Tooru pada sosok _Shinigami_ yang sering Tooru baca pada buku cerita sewaktu dia masih kecil, sehingga tidak akan ada yang menyalahkan Tooru bila sang Pangeran langsung berteriak dan menganggap kalau pemuda itu adalah dewa kematian yang siap untuk mencabut nyawanya. Ada satu hal yang tidak siap Tooru hadapi sekarang ini, lebih dari menerima keputusan Ayahnya yang ingin menikahkan Tooru dengan Putri Ayumi di usianya yang sekarang ini. Dan hal tersebut adalah bertemu dengan seorang _Shinigami,_ Tooru tidak siap untuk mati, masih banyak hal yang ingin dia lakukan sekarang ini sebelum dewa kematian menghampirinya Tooru masih ingin menjadi seorang Kaisar Jepang dan membuktikan dirinya pada sang Ayahanda kalau dia itu sesungguhnya mampu.

Tubuhnya yang sebenarnya begitu letih akibat tenaganya yang ia habiskan untuk bertahan hidup pun ia hiraukan, dirinya ingin pergi menjauh dari sosok pemuda berpakaian serba hitam yang aneh tersebut –yang Tooru yakini adalah seorang _Shinigami_ – dan tengah menatapnya dengan tenang, namun sayangnya Tooru tidak dapat bergerak dengan cepat ataupun lebih jauh dari perkiraannya. Ia pun langsung terjatuh ke belakang dan berbaring di atas tanah begitu kedua lengannya tidak mampu menahan beban tubuhnya, membuat pemuda itu meringis kesakitan sebelum dirinya merinding hebat karena sosok dewa kematian tersebut tidak bergerak dari tempatnya duduk tadi, hanya mengamati Tooru seperti seorang predator yang tengah mengamati mangsanya. Dalam hati Tooru merinding akan apa yang bisa pemuda itu lakukan untuknya, apakah dia akan terbunuh saat ini juga. Tooru berpikir mungkin semua ini adalah karma yang patut ia terima akibat sifat buruknya, dan mereka pun benar akan ucapan kalau seseorang baru bisa menyadari kesalahan yang mereka miliki ketika ajal akan menjemput mereka.

"Jangan mendekat!" Perintah sang Pangeran. Tooru berjengit sedikit karena ucapan tersebut tidak seperti sebuah perintah ketika dia mendengarnya, lebih mirip seperti rengekan seorang anak kecil. Ia tidak peduli. " _Shinigami,_ pergilah dari sini!"

' _Shinigami_ ' yang Tooru maksud itu kelihatan tidak berekspresi barang sedikit pun –yang kemungkinan adalah benar– dan terus menatap Tooru seolah-olah apa yang Tooru itu tidak lebih dari sebuah lelucon semata. Pemuda itu berjengit kecil ketika dia melihat sebuah bayangan jatuh ke arahnya, dan ketika ia membuka kedua matanya –Tooru tidak ingat dia telah memejamkannya– ia pun menemukan sosok pemuda berpakaian serba hitam yang aneh itu tengah berdiri di samping sosok Tooru yang masih berbaring di atas tanah. Sepasang mata biru tajam milik sang Pemuda menatap Tooru untuk beberapa saat lamanya sebelum ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud dengan _Shinigami_ di sini, tapi aku bukanlah seorang _Shinigami_ ," sahut sang Pemuda itu dengan kalem, ia pun berjongkok sedikit dengan salah satu lututnya bertumpu pada lantai hutan di sisi Tooru.

"Aku bukanlah orang bodoh, _Shinigami._ Aku tahu kalau kau adalah _Shinigami_ yang Kami-sama utus untuk mencabut nyawaku, aku terlalu tampan untuk mati jadi jangan harap aku akan diam saja ketika kau mencabut nyawaku. Aku ini seorang Pangeran, tidak sepatutnya aku mati di tempat menyedihkan seperti ini," Tooru tidak tahu bagaimana bisa mulutnya bekerja dengan cepat sebelum otaknya bisa bekerja, ia ingin mulutnya berhenti sampai di sana. Satu hal yang tidak ingin Tooru lakukan adalah membuat sang _Shinigami_ itu marah dan membuat proses kematian Tooru menyakitkan. Sayagnya, apa yang Tooru inginkan untuk menghentikan mulutnya untuk terbuka dan mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak penting –seperti jalan hidupnya dan juga kesombongan yang dia miliki– tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja. "Aku akan terus berusaha untuk tetap hidup, dan tidak membiarkanmu begitu saja untuk membawaku ke alam baka. Kau dengar itu, _Shinigami,_ aku adalah Pangeran Tooru dari Jepang yang suatu saat akan menjadi Kaisar Jepang. Aku tidak akan mati sebelum cita-citaku terwujud hahahahaha!"

Rasanya apa yang Tooru ucapkan tersebut terdengar tidak lebih dari sebuah gertakan sambal semata, sebuah penyemangat yang kedengarannya jauh lebih menyedihkan menurutnya. Tooru tidak akan terkejut lagi bila nantinya dia menemukan sang _Shinigami_ tersebut akan menemukan ucapannya tersebut tidak lebih dari sebuah lelucon dan kemudian tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Mana ada orang yang akan mati malah menceritakan ambisinya seperti dia tengah berada dalam pengakuan dosa? Hanya Tooru saja yang melakukan itu, dan sesungguhnya Tooru ingin sekali menggali sebuah lubang dan terjun ke dalamnya. Dia terlalu malu sekarang ini.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" Tanya pemuda berpakaian hitam yang aneh tersebut. Tooru mengatakan pakaiannya aneh karena dia tidak pernah melihatnya.

Pemuda itu tidaklah mengenakan kimono maupun pakaian pakaian layaknya orang Jepang. Melainkan dia mengenakan sesuatu yang seperti dikenakan oleh orang Eropa namun dalam artian lain, Tooru tidak ingin terlalu memikirkannya.

"Tiidaaak!" Teriaknya yang begitu tiba-tiba, pemuda itu berjengit ketika mendengar suaranya sendiri. Dia pun langsung beranjak dari posisi tidurannya untuk duduk dengan susah payah, sepasang mata kecoklatan miliknya terbuka dengan lebar. "Aku belum selesai dan tidak akan pernah selesai. Jadi jangan ambil nyawaku!"

Pemuda itu terlihat begitu menggebu-gebu ketika mengucapkannya, bahkan sekarang Tooru bisa merasakan kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan tinggal menunggu hitungan detik saja sebelum Tooru melemparkan tubuhnya pada kaki pemuda itu sebelum memeluknya, memohon untuk tidak dicabut nyawanya. Tooru tidak peduli dengan harga dirinya yang sedari tadi dia pertahankan, bagaimana mungkin Tooru bisa peduli kalau dalam hitungan menit dia akan mati dan meninggalkan dunia ini begitu saja? _Shinigami_ tidak akan memiliki belas kasihan dan akan langsung menyeretnya menuju alam baka, baik dirinya mau maupun tidak, untuk itu Tooru pun menggunakan senjata terakhirnya yaitu melakukan permohonan.

"Aku tidak ingin mati... _Shinigami-sama,_ jangan cabut nyawaku! Aku belum menjadi Kaisar dan masih terlalu muda untuk mati. Paling tidak kembalilah 80 tahun kemudian ketika aku sudah tua dan jelek, tidak... bahkan ketika aku tua dan keriput pun aku akan tetap tampan!" Dan Tooru pun menangis sejadi-jadinya, begitu berbeda dengan sosok Pangeran Mahkota yang penuh akan kebanggaan seperti yang rakyatnya lihat selama ini.

Air mata dan ingus pun keluar dari pelupuk mata serta hidung Tooru. Dia mungkin orang yang tampan, namun Tooru tahu betul kalau dia bukanlah seorang penangis yang cantik. Dia selalu terlihat jelek dan sedikit menjijikkan saat menangis, mirip seperti anak kecil yang keinginannya tidak dipenuhi. Dan detik itu pula Tooru langsung memeluk kedua kaki sang _Shinigami_ ketika _Shinigami_ tersebut berdiri. Ia pun menangis seraya memohon untuk nyawanya tidak dicabut saat itu juga.

* * *

Bila ada satu hal yang Tobio sesalkan setelah menolong seorang manusia Bumi dari nasibnya yang naas adalah konsekuensi yang dia terima setelahnya. Dalam benaknya Tobio membayangkan dirinya bisa pergi begitu saja setelah manusia Bumi tersebut dia tolong, atau paling tidak dia akan menawarkan pengetahuan untuk Tobio mengenai apa yang ada di Bumi serta era tempat manusia tersebut tinggal. Sayangnya dua hal yang ada dalam angannya tidak lebih dari sebuah delusi yang tidak berwujud, kenyataan menamparnya dengan keras dan membuatnya semakin menyesali tindakannya untuk menolong manusia ini.

Nyatanya, orang yang Tobio tolong jauh lebih menyusahkan dari dugaannya. Pemuda yang Tobio tolong tersebut mengatakan dirinya adalah seorang Pangeran dari Jepang –atau itulah yang bisa Tobio dengar dari ucapan sok berani yang Tooru katakan dengan cepat tadi– dan dia begitu ketakutan akan keberadaan Tobio, menganggap Tobio adalah seorang _Shinigami_ yang menurutnya adalah dewa kematian di tempat ini. Rasanya Tobio tidak tahu harus bertindak atau mengatakan apa. Pertama, dia tidak peduli akan siapa orang yang Tobio tolong tersebut, menolongnya adalah sebuah insting dan Tobio pun mengakui kalau dia tertarik pada semangat pantang menyerah yang ia lihat dari mata sosok sang Pangeran tersebut tadi. Kedua, Tobio adalah Raja dari Trestamara dan bukanlah orang yang disebut-sebut sebagai _Shinigami,_ bahkan Tobio sendiri tidak mengerti darimananya pemuda itu memiliki imajinasi kalau Tobio merupakan seorang dewa pencabut nyawa.

"Hentikan tangisanmu itu!" Perintah Tobio dengan kalem, ekspresinya tidak memberikan apa yang tengah dia pikirkan. Dalam artian singkat Raja muda Trestamara tersebut masih terlihat begitu tenang dan dingin pada saat yang sama. "Aku bukanlah _Shinigami_ atau dewa kematian yang kau pikirkan itu."

Sang Pangeran yang bernama Tooru tersebut mengangkat wajahnya meski kedua lengannya masih memeluk kaki Tobio dengan erat. Wajahnya memerah karena tangis, ingusnya masih ada di sana dan begitu pula air matanya, Tobio berani bersumpah kalau kedua cairan tersebut menempel pada celana hitam miliknya.

"Aku tidak percaya, kau adalah _Shinigami,_ dewa kematian yang ditugaskan untuk mencabut nyawaku karena aku sudah melakukan banyak hal yang buruk!" Jawab Tooru.

Untuk ukuran orang yang tidak ingin mati, Tooru terlihat begitu keras kepala dengan meyakini bahwa Tobio itu adalah seorang dewa kemtian.

Kedua mata biru milik Tobio menatap mata kecoklatan milik Tooru dengan lekat, tidak ada seberkas emosi di sana dan hal itu pun membuat Tooru sedikit berjengit meski sang Pangeran masih bersikeras akan argumennya sendiri.

"Bagaimana kau bisa meyakini kalau aku adalah seorang _Shinigammi_ yang ditugaskan untuk mencabut nyawamu?" Tanya Tobio, ada sedikit rasa penasaran dalam nadanya.

"'Bagaimana' kau bilang? Bukankah itu mudah sekali untuk dijawab! Kau mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan kau adalah orang pertama yang aku lihat saat aku mau tenggelam! Aku sangat yakin kalau kau adalah seorang _Shinigami_ yang sekarang ini tugasnya adalah mengoleksi jiwaku!" Dan Tooru terlihat sedikit bangga di mata Tobio karena telah berhasil mengeluarkan argumen kuat yang mengatakan kalau Tobio adalah makhluk astral –dia memang makhluk astral, namun bukan karena alasan yang Tooru percayai tersebut– yang cepat atau lambat akan mengeluarkan sabitnya dan mencabut nyawanya. Tobio bisa melihat bagaimana bibir Tooru mengerucut sedikit, mengingatkan Tobio pada seorang anak kecil.

Tobio ingin sekali menghela napas lelah karena alasan yang Tooru lontarkan itu benar-benar tidak bisa diterima begitu saja, terkesan kekanakan dan kurang masuk akal. Namun, sang Raja muda dari planet Trestamara itu tidak melakukannya, ia hanya menatap Tooru seolah-olah Tooru memiliki dua kepala yang tumbuh di lehernya.

"Mengenakan pakaian berwarna hitam itu bukan berarti kalau mereka adalah seorang _Shinigami_ yang akan menghabisi nyawamu, Pangeran, bisa jadi aku memiliki hobi mengenakan pakaian berwarna gelap seperti ini," Tobio menghiraukana bagaimana Tooru mulai mengendurkan pelukannya pada kaki Tobio, ada semburat merah yang Tobio lihat muncul di pipi pucat milik Tooru. "Dan aku adalah orang yang kau lihat ketika dirimu tenggelam, Pangeran, bisa jadi itu semua adalah kebetulan. Aku melihatmu lalu kemudian menolongmu. Tidakkah kau memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya?"

Dan wajah Tooru pun benar-benar memerah karena malu, apa yang Tobio ucapkan tersebut masuk akal juga. Meski demikian, ada emosi yang menunjukkan kalau Tooru tidak terlalu mempercayai ucapan Tobio.

"Tapi...Tapi... pakaianmu itu aneh sekali, aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Lalu bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menolongku secepat itu!" Tooru masih memberikan pembelaan mengenai argumennya tadi.

Bila tadi Tooru terdengar sedikit meyakinkan, sekarang ini dia lebih terdengar seperti bocah yang keras kepala dan tidak terima kalau pendapatnya disangkal begitu saja. Tobio menemukan dirinya sedikit terhibur karena itu. Sang Raja muda itu tentu akan memberikan jawaban pada pertanyaan Tooru kalau bukan telinganya yang tajam mendengar sesuatu dari sisi hutan. Suara itu berasal dari sekelompok laki-laki yang meneriakkan nama "Tooru" berulang-ulang, seperti mereka tengah mencari Tooru. Tobio berpendapat kalau mereka memang tengah mencari Tooru, dia juga menganggap kalau Tooru itu adalah Pangeran yang tersesat di dalam hutan sementara mereka adalah prajuritnya yang tengah mencari Tooru.

Sepertinya Tobio harus memberitahu mereka akan di mana keberadaan Tooru sekarang ini, dengan begitu dia bisa terbebas dari sisi dramatis Tooru. Dengan pemikiran itu, Tobio pun menatap Tooru dengan lekat. Kedua matanya bertemu dengan milik Tooru, membuat sang Pangeran tak bisa berpaling sebelum sepasang mata tersebut terpejam dan kesadarannya menghilang begitu saja. Sebelum tubuh Tooru menghantam tanah dengan keras, Tobio pun menangkapnya dan kemudian membaringkan Tooru di atas tanah dengan lembut.

"Manusia Bumi pertama yang aku temui adalah orang yang merepotkan," ujar Tobio pada dirinya sendiri, kedua matanya tidak beranjak dari sosok Tooru yang tengah tertidur di atas tanah berumput tersebut. Tobio menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menidurkan Tooru, setidaknya pemuda itu bisa pergi dari sana sebelum pengawal Tooru menemukan mereka.

Jemari tangan Tobio perlahan membelai poni Tooru dan menyingkirkan helai tersebut dari menutupi dahi Tooru, dipandanginya sosok Tooru yang tertidur untuk beberapa saat lamanya sebelum dia menjauhkan tangannya dari Tooru dan kemudian berdiri dari posisinya.

Tanpa menoleh ke arah Tooru untuk yang kedua kalinya, Tobio pun berjalan masuk ke dalam hutan. Langkah demi langkah pun dia ambil, dan ketika Tobio akan melewati sebuah pohon yang besar, angin pun berhembus dari arah barat untuk menyapu sosoknya dan membelai rambut hitamnya. Langkahnya pun terus terjulur, ia melewati batang pohon itu dan penampilannya pun berubah. Dia tidak lagi mengenakan setelan celana hitam dengan kemeja serta jas perjalanan berwarna senada, melainkan ia mengenakan atasan kimono warna biru tua dan juga hakama berwarna gelap, sebilah pedang pun terselip di pingganngnya. Kurang lebih Tobio terlihat seperti seorang samurai pengembara, lengkap dengan topi jerami yang ia kenakan di kepalanya.

Sang Raja muda itu pun mengambil posisi bersembunyi ketika sekelompok pria berpakaian layaknya pengawal yang berbaju zirah tradisional Jepang pun lewat, mereka menghampiri Tooru dan ekspresi mereka terlihat begitu lega.

"Yang Mulia, syukurlah kami bisa menemukanmu," ujar salah seorang pengawal dengan lega.

"Beliau tidak sadarkan diri dan pakaiannya basah kuyup, kita harus membawa beliau ke istana agar tabib istana bisa memeriksa keadaannya."

Tobio melihat semua itu, bagaimana mereka menemukan Tooru yang dia buat tertidur di atas tanah berumput, bagaimana mereka membawa Tooru kembali dan melewati sebuah pohon besar tempat Tobio bersembunyi dengan duduk di bagian atas pohon. Mereka tidak bisa melihat Tobio karena Raja muda Trestamara itu tidak mengizinkannya, dan barulah ia menurunkan ilusi yang dia gunakan untuk menyelimuti keberadaannya sesaat kemudian setelah Tooru dan pengawalnya pergi keluar dari dalam hutan.

Apa yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu benar-benar tidak terduga, dia harap setelah ini tidak ada hal aneh yang harus dia alami.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca fic ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya

Author: Sky


End file.
